lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bertie11/Lion King IV: A Tale of two Brothers
WARNING: THIS IS VERY DIFFERENT TO THE SOURCE MATERIAL. I HAVEN’T READ THIS PARTICULAR BOOK AND SO I AM MAKING UP MY OWN STORY. ALSO THIS IS FANMADE. NOT REAL. The Lion King IV: A Tale of Two Brothers is a 2021 American animated film, loosely based on the 1994 book A Tale of Two Brothers featured in the series The Lion King: Six New Adventures. It is set around the same time as The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride, when Kiara was still a cub. Plot: Rafiki comes across Simba’s daughter Kiara and tells her a story about when Scar and Mufasa were young. Long ago, all the animals came to see the presentation of the children of Uru and Ahadi. The cubs were Mufasa and the then named ‘Taka’, who would later grow up to become Scar. As soon as the cubs could walk and talk ,Taka was neglected, while Mufasa was to be the future king. Taka decided to sneak off to the nearby jungle, and mocked Mufasa when he tried to stop him. When everyone was asleep, Taka snuck off. He decided to steal a piece of meat from the infamous python Joka’s kill, but the reptile attacked him before he could make off with the food. Suddenly, Ahadi appeared and attacked Joka, driving the python off. Ahadi scolded Taka, making the cub deeply upset. When Taka awoke, he saw Mufasa was running around singing about how he just couldn’t wait to be King. Taka got angry and told his mother, Uru. Uru calmed him down and comforted him. When Taka was an adolescent, he, Mufasa and Ahadi went out looking for water during a drought, but instead found a trio of hyenas attacking an old baboon, who was a younger Rafiki. Ahadi fought off the Hyenas and Rafiki was allowed to stay at Pride Rock. But when Mufasa and Rafiki were sleeping, they were attacked by a snake. Rafiki managed to calm the reptile, but suspected that Taka was up to something. The next day, Rafiki saw the hyenas plotting and went to warn Ahadi. However, the King was occupied. A group of animals were complaining about the hyenas and Ahadi said he would do something. This made Taka angry because he wanted to go hunting. Taka met with Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (the hyenas), who told him he should make Mufasa look bad. Rafiki ordered his hornbill friend Zuzu to go fetch Ahadi. Rafiki found Mufasa trying to convince the Cape Buffalo known as Boma to share his watering hole. Taka tricked Boma into challenging Mufasa and Boma charged. Mufasa and Rafiki escaped, but Boma’s herd attacked Taka. Mufasa bravely threw himself between his brother and the herd. When Ahadi arrived, he brought Taka back to Pride Rock. Taka was wounded, and asked to be called ‘Scar’ from now on. Ahadi revealed Boma’s herd had decided to share the water and appointed Zuzu as “the eyes and ears of the kingdom”. Ahadi even asked for Rafiki to be his teacher, and the baboon gladly accepted. The drought ended a few weeks later. Over the years, Mufasa came across a lioness named Sarabi, who reminded him of his mother. The two became mates. But, eventually, Ahadi passed away and Mufasa became king, while Sarabi became Queen. Seeing that Scar was jealous, Mufasa gave him the honour of being the leader of the Lion Guard. Scar used the Roar of the Elders on every animal that defied him, and tried to stage a plot with the other members of the Guard. When they refused, he destroyed them. But since the Roar could only be used for good, Scar lost access to it. A lioness named Zira found Scar to be a good leader, and alongside the hyenas, planned schemes with him. This all lead to the Death of the Great Mufasa. Kiara takes in the story with shock, but is soon distracted by her brother Kion, while Rafiki senses something disturbing in the winds... Voice Cast. Jacob Geunther as young Taka Max Charles as young Mufasa and Kion. Jason Marsden as adolescent Taka. Rob Lowe as adolescent Mufasa. James Earl Jones as adult Mufasa. David Oyelowo as adult Scar. Idris Elba as Ahadi. Alfre Woodard as Uru. Nika Futterman as Zira. Khari Payton as Rafiki. Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi. Cheech Marin as Banzai. Jim Cummings as Ed and Joka. Eden Riegel as Kiara. Ben Kingsley as Boma and Bepaling who is a member of Scar’s Lion Guard. Category:Blog posts